End of the Friendship?
by aerogirl
Summary: bah... couldn't really classify this... N-E-Wayz, Taito/Yamachi, one-sided Taiora... um... swearing... and a little... (yeah right) ...hint


Disclaimer: --; I've only written a few fics and I'm already sick of these. I don't  
own Digimon, okay?!  
  
N-E-Wayz... blah.... now I just don't know who's the seme any more. My opnion keeps  
changing. Right now, I think it's Matt.   
  
The point of this fic? Hmm... point out Tai's stupidity, Sora's bitchiness, Yolei's  
whoreness, and Matt's kawaiiness. Not extreme Tai idiocy... just... just read it.  
  
And, of course, as do and will all fics besides some of my bloopers, this contains  
Taito/Yamachi/whateverthehellyouwannacallit, which is a form of yaoi coupling Taichi  
and Yamato. Don't like that, don't read this.  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
"ahvgf hffhdhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Poke. Poke poke. "Tai?" Matt poked his boyfriend with his pencil eraser. "Tai!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Tai's eyes opened, and right away, he was met with a view of the "H" key on   
desktop.  
  
"That's the third time you've fallen asleep. What's with you man?"  
  
Tai shook his head as if to clear it. "I dunno. These finals are just getting to me,  
I guess. Can't sleep... gotta study... gotta do hair."  
  
"Yeah, can't leave your hair off of the major priorities." Matt rolled his eyes.   
  
"Like you should talk." Tai shot a glare. "Every morning I wake up at 5 because   
you're up to start on your hair."  
  
"Not five! ...Six at the earliest."  
  
"God..." Tai rolled his eyes. He headed to the refridgerator, opening it and reaching  
for one of the sodas instead of the beers. Last thing he needed was to get something  
to make him drowzier.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sora's coming over tomorrow. Says she wants to help you in   
a couple of subjects she knows you have trouble with."   
  
Tai groaned. "When will she keep her nose out of my business?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably whenever Yolei stops trying to be fucked by every guy that  
comes by." Matt reponded.  
  
"Thanks. Might as well have said when pigs fly." Tai returned. Matt opened his mouth   
as if to say something, but Tai cut him off. "Patamon doesn't count, Matt."  
  
"You really do know how I think, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." Tai answered as he popped open his pop. oO; pop... oh my god... I'm   
starting to talk like the people around where I live... I wanna go back to CA! Okay,   
I'm done. With that, Tai leaned over and pecked Matt's cheek. "So... as my mind   
un-numbs" yes, I think that's something Tai would say "from all this studying, what's   
up? We haven't really talked for a while.  
  
"'bout damn time you realized that."  
*********  
Sora walked to Matt and Tai's dorm, knocking and waiting, clutching her schoolbooks   
to her chest.  
  
Tai answered, apparently worn out from another night without sleep, but this one   
wasn't due to studying... ahem... because his eyes were extremely blood-shot, yet he   
smiled to his friend. "Oh, come in..."  
  
"Who is it?" Matt called from another room.  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled back.  
  
...  
  
As Tai and Sora sat on the couch, Tai was trying to submerse himself in the books,   
which, for a person with his attention span, was difficult, yet he forced himself into   
it.  
  
It might have been better if he hadn't. Then he would have been able to tell Sora to   
stop staring at him.  
  
As Sora got up to leave, confident that some of her know-it-all-ism had rubbed off on   
Tai, she turned back to face the auburn-haired friend. As Matt had recently left, she   
felt able to ask... "Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you actually happy with Matt?"  
  
"Of course! Why?"  
  
"Because... you just don't seem... you know... gay."  
  
"Well, seem it or not, I am. Why?"  
  
Sora took a deep breath. Her cockiness once again returned, and she thought of what   
Tai had done to protect her in the Digital World. Noone who wanted to be just a   
friend would do that really, in her mind, at least. Matt was probably just something   
to... get off on, as disgusting as that may be. "Because Tai, I've always had a thing   
for you, and I wouldn't if you seemed.... gay." Once again she paused at the word, as   
if it was one of the most difficult things to say on the face of the planet.  
  
"A thing?"  
  
"Well, you're SO CUTE."  
  
Tai froze, closing his eyes. He knew this was coming eventually, but he didn't want to   
face it.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Tai didn't know what else to do to keep from screaming at her for even hinting that he   
and Yamato weren't getting along well. "Out." he said simply, and softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"OUT!" He said a bit louder, pointing to the door. "And if you EVER question me with   
Yama, you'll catch hell for it."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!!!!" He said, now yelling.  
  
Sora, eyes watering, turned and ran out the door.  
  
Tai collapsed onto his sofa, knowing that he had probably just broken the best   
friendship he'd ever have.  
*********  
BOOM.  
  
Sora crashed to the ground, books flying in all directions as she ran down the dorm   
halls.  
  
"Oh I'm so-" she looked up, freezing as she saw Matt. She refused to continue, not   
wanting to apologize to the 'bastard' that took Tai from her, even though she never   
really had him.  
  
"Sora? You okay?" Matt asked, looking at his friend's red eyes. It was obvious she   
had been crying, several tear trails still marked her face.  
  
Sora quickly wiped her eyes. "Just stay away from me." She gathered up her books,   
trying to once again put on her heir of confidence as she walked down the hall, but   
failing miserably.  
  
Matt walked into his dorm, the door of which was still open from Sora storming out,  
and hung up his coat. "I wonder what that was about."  
  
As he entered the other room, he cuold immediatly sense there was something wrong  
with Tai. Tai, now sitting at the dining room table, had not only not even greeted  
him as he walked in the door, but hadn't even looked up.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"I told her to get out." was all Tai said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She said she liked me, and I yelled at her to get out."  
  
"So?"  
  
Tai looked up. "Don't you see? She's been my best friend for so many years! After how  
I yelled at her, she's not gonna come back!  
  
"You don't know that." Matt said, slipping into a chair next to Tai.  
  
"I know Sora. I know when she's really been hurt. You can always see in in her eyes."  
Tai continued mumbling, now incohently. He never thought he'd lose Sora's friendship.  
  
"Just calm down..." Matt said as Tai was obviously just short of crying.  
  
"But I told her to..."  
*********  
"...get out." Sora finished relaying her tory to Yolei as they stood at the front of   
the building.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Tai was such a..." she paused as a guy she thought was cute walked  
past. "...jerk. Next time I see him I'll..." once again, over a guy. " ...shove his nose  
into his..." we all know why "...brain."  
  
No later had she said that then did Taichi Kamiya happen to walk past them.  
  
Sora pushed the girl, two years behind her in college, a Sophmore, forward. "Shove   
away."  
  
Miyako was shoved right into Tai.  
  
"What the hell?" Tai yelled as he struggled to keep his balance. "What the fuck is your  
problem Yolei?!" //other than being overly hormonal...//  
  
"I didn't do it! Sora did!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yolei pointed to Sora, who was no glaring at her younger friend.  
  
Tai simply turned, walking away as he saw Sora.  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
*********  
  
hmm... I'm probably gonna make a sequel... if I get enough good reviews. So, of you wanna  
read a sequel, write a review, damnit. 


End file.
